Naruto of The Red Dawn
by neliel all the way
Summary: What if the Akatsuki turned out different? What if only one member stayed true while the rest left? What if Naruto was resentful of Konoha?


Summary: What if the Akatsuki turned out different? What if only one member stayed true while the rest left? What if Naruto was resentful of Konoha?

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of the following characters or events being referenced in this story. Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.

_'Italics' "Memories, Thoughts"_

**'Bold' "Actions, Jutsu"**

_**'Bold Italics' "Biju, Summons"**_

* * *

><p>~Prologue~<p>

(3 Years before the story line.)

10 shadowy figures stood in the dark recesses of a dank cave. The only similarities between them were their clothes. They all wore black cloaks with red clouds. Each had a chin length collar, except one that was unzipped around the shoulders. One of the figures was of average appearance at 5'7. He had orange spiky hair, light purple rippled eyes, and multiple face piercings. The major difference he had to the others was his omnipotent aura.

"Itachi, report." commanded the rippled eyed man. "Hai leader-sama, the mission was a failure." stated the now named Itachi. Itachi was a man of average appearance, he was 5'7. He had dull black hair that was chin length, with a few loose strands. The rest of his long hair was kept in a ponytail. You could see a portion of the long tear troughs that marred his face. The rest of his body was hidden by his cloak.

"Explain" ordered the leader, obviously upset. "Are mission was to capture the Nine-tails container. We tracked him down to Tanzaku-gai before closing in." stated Itachi in a monotone. "But what abo... never mind." started Kisame until he was stopped by Itachi's stern glare. "He was traveling with Jiraiya of the sennin. I had used a genjutsu to separate them. It had worked for a time, but before we could capture him we were stopped. Jiraiya had summoned some sort of toad to turn things to his favor. I ordered a retreat, after his appearance." "You were just scared Itachi, I could have taken him." boasted his partner Kisame. "No, you were valid in your actions Itachi. Jiraiya is very powerful, possibly strong enough to defeat the both of you." stated the leader with a calm monotone.

"What are we going to do now Pein?" asked a soft monotone voice by his side. "Simple Konan we are going to focus on the other jinchūriki." "What about the Nine-tails?" asked Kisame? "We leave him be, he is too much trouble right now that he is with the sannin." stated Pein. "Dismissed"

"Hai, leader-sama." said all of the members at once.

* * *

><p>~Later~<p>

The dank cave that housed the earlier men was destroyed. No, ruined is much better a description. There were multiple holes that let in light. The floor was covered in craters and scorch marks. In several of the craters were bodies. Each one shared the same quality, orange hair. There were six in total, some were in pieces. Others were severally burned. The strangest part of the gruesome scene was. There was no blood, internal organs, or the fact that none of the faces had any emotion.

"Now than Nagato, only your real body remains." The only evidence that the speaker existed. Was a swirl in the air that seemed to tear the space around it.

* * *

><p>~Undisclosed Location~<p>

in a dank room two people were standing, looking over their city. One of them was a man he was sitting a strange contraption. The man had very pale skin, which seemed to be stretched over his form. His ribcage protruded against his skin flaps. He had dark red hair that reached the bottom of his neck. Two large bangs fell to frame his face. A stubborn bang fell down in between his eyes. His eyes were light purple with a concentric ripple pattern. His entire back was covered in black metal rods that caused him to haunch over.

(gasp) "Konan you have to go now." Was the shaky command of the red head. "No... no not without you Nagato." Came the pleading cry of Konan. "We don't have time GO NOW." Was the firm shout from Nagato. "It matters not Nagato. Your rebellion ends now." Was the arrogant tone of their pursuer.

Nagato and Konan's eyes widened in horror.

* * *

><p>Two men were camping in a clearing near Konoha. One was a tall man of 6'2 with a long mane of spiky white hair. It was tied into a high pony tail that reached his waist. Both sides of his face were framed by two shoulder length spiky bangs. Starting at the ends of his eyes was a red line that ran down to his chin. He had on a horned forehead protector with the kanji for 'Oil'. He wore a green shirt kimono and matching pants. Coming out of his sleeves were the ends of mesh armor. On his arms were guards, a simple black belt around his waist. And traditional Japanese geta. His outfit was completed by a red cloak and a large scroll on his back.<p>

The other was a young man about 5'4. He had blond spiky hair that reached the nape of his neck. He had cerulean blue orbs that squinted like a fox's. On his cheeks were three whisker like marks, six in total. He wore orange pants with black shinobi sandals. His upper body was covered in an orange jacket with black sleeves and trim. Over that was a red short sleeve battle cloak, with a black flame on the hem.

Both men were sitting around a fire talking about their recent adventure. "We're all most their ero-sennin." said the blond. "Yah just a few more miles tell we get to see Tsunade-hime again" said the pervert. "Hey gaki take watch while I sleep, kay?" Before Naruto could respond Jiraiya was already in the tent. "Stupid ero-sennin" grumbled Naruto. Naruto decided to sleep in a tree. **Kage bunshin no Jutsu**"Hey take watch while I sleep." said Naruto. "Sure boss."

* * *

><p>~Several hours later~<p>

Are favorite blond awoke from his slumber to a strange feeling. You know, it's like when you know you're being watched. So Naruto looked around to find out who it was. He found it pretty quick. There was a woman standing at the base of the tree staring up at him. She had shoulder length blue hair with two jaw length bangs framing her face. She also had a blue paper flower in her hair that was a few shades lighter. She had amber colored eyes that shined brighter than any gem. With blue eyeliner the same shade as her flower that accented her amber orbs. She was wearing a black cloak decorated by red clouds, with a chin length collar. "Who are you?" asked Naruto. The woman grew a small smile. "Your new partner, Leader-sama." Naruto intelligent response was, "Huh."

* * *

><p>Neliel all the way: Please R&amp;R any and all criticism is wanted and will be considered.<p> 


End file.
